


Danganronpa corrupted dreams.

by Skeletonlord5609



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonlord5609/pseuds/Skeletonlord5609
Summary: A new Danganronpa killing game in America's talent development program With new characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue part 1. Introductions and exploring.

Samuel grey:...Howdy. My name is Samuel gray. I'm the ultimate farmer though I prefer the term ultimate cowboy, it has more charm to it you know? I was lucky enough to be selected to become an ultimate in America's version of the talent development plan. America's version of the academy is called Dreams Peak because it holds the dreams of America. I was selected to be in the 73rd class of dreams peak even though I'm just your normal farmer. The only difference is I've maintained a very successful farm on my own since I was ten since I was 10 Because my grandparents were too old to take care of it, which is apparently pretty impressive even though I don't think it is. Well anyways this is my part in this very deadly story.

*Knock Knock Knock*  
Samuel grey:Huh? Where am I? This isn't my room.

The room I woke up in had a blue to yellow wall gradient from top to bottom. The bed was your good old Western bed with classic western furniture in the room. Getting up I look in a full body mirror to see my yellow eyes and brown hair covered by my dad's brown cowboy hat with it's red stripe on it that he gave me. My white shirt with a brown vest over it with my blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. My revolver holster on my hip holding the pistol I got from my dad as well.

???:You know it's rude to not answer the door when someone is knocking!  
Samuel Grey:Gimme a minute! What is going on? 

It was a girl's voice at the door and her voice was familiar but I couldn't place where I heard it before. I got up and went to the door and opened it to see a girl standing there wearing a white t-shirt, black pants, brown cowgirl boots, a black cowgirl vest, and wearing a black cowgirl hat with a white stripe. Her eyes were yellow and her hair was a similar brown to my hair. 

???:Howdy my name's Sammy grey! I'm the ultimate bull rider but please call me the ultimate cowgirl! She said this with excitement that I've seen before.   
Samuel grey:Wait Sammy?  
Sammy grey:Yes?  
Samuel grey:Would you happen to have a brother named Samuel grey?  
Sammy grey:Yeah but I haven't seen him in a while.   
Samuel grey:Well howdy my name's Samuel grey. I'm the ultimate farmer though I prefer the ultimate cowboy.  
Sammy grey:Samuel!? She immediately grabbed me into a hug.  
Sammy grey:I haven't seen you in so long, not since you and Dad le-.  
Samuel grey:Sorry sis I had to after what mom did I couldn't stand being in that house with her anymore.  
Sammy grey:I'm so happy you're here!  
Samuel grey:I'm happy you're here! She looked like she was about to cry.

I looked outside for the first time waking up in this place and saw a bunch of buildings, dirt paths leading up to the buildings, a gigantic medieval like stone wall surrounding the entire area, and I could see a big gate on one of the walls. I could see about 15 buildings in total though there could be more and there was also a weird wooden structure in the middle that wasn't a building. There were about 8 weird looking buildings near me, including the one I was on, each one had a first story and a second story, on each floor of each building this weird art of a person was on it. The buildings were rectangular in shape with a balcony on each one with a ladder going up to each balcony. It seems instead of stairs to get to the second floor you had to climb said ladder. On one of the buildings I saw a pixel art of Sammy on the second floor of the building I was in and I saw a pixel art of me on the wall of the room I woke up in, the number 1 was right next to the pixel art of myself and the number 2 next to the pixel art of Sammy.

Samuel grey:What in tarnation?  
Sammy grey:what?  
Samuel grey:Where are we?  
Sammy grey:I don't know but I do know there are 14 other people here other than us and you're the last one to wake up.  
Samuel grey:14 others? I guess that would explain the 16 pixel arts over 16 rooms. But where are the other people then?  
Sammy grey: Everyone is exploring and I was checking out this place that everyone woke up in and I noticed there was one more room and art then people. But anyways we gotta have you meet everyone else so let's go!

She started to run off in which I ran after her, and on the way out I spotted a sign reading "Dorms". Eventually we got to the first building which started at something that looked like the entrance to a park or zoo with a sign reading hi"zoo" at the front

Sammy grey:Here we're at the first building!  
Samuel grey:Why is there a zoo here?  
Sammy grey:How'd you know it was a zoo?  
Samuel grey:There's a sign literally behind you.  
Sammy grey:Oh didn't know that was there.  
Samuel grey:God you never changed from when you were 6 did you?  
Sammy grey:That's mean!  
Samuel grey:I'm just kidding!  
Sammy grey:You better be.  
Samuel grey:I am!  
Sammy grey:Whatever, let's go inside!

We walked into what looked like your average normal zoo but smaller with only 16 habitats for animals. The zoo itself looked like it was just built looking brand new.

Samuel grey:Huh? It looks like whoever built this did it recently.  
Sammy grey:Huh how can you tell?  
Samuel grey:There's not a lot of dirt or trash around the place, there's no cracks or anything broken or damaged in this place, and everything looks really nice and shiny.  
Sammy grey:Huh interesting.

Looking around the zoo I looked at one of the habitats and inside was two horses, specifically two American quarter horses, I then saw bulls, wolves, lions, elephants, cheetahs, frogs, foxes, bees, fish, tigers, dogs, two different types of birds, cats, and donkeys.

Sammy grey:Whoa! This is so cool!  
Samuel grey:What are all these animals and bugs doing here?  
Sammy grey:Who cares? It's fun!  
Samuel grey:I mean these animals are stuck here with anyone and everyone here and everyone here are the only ones to feed them.

We keep walking and eventually we run into two people, a girl and a boy. The girl is wearing a firefighter uniform minus the helmet with an axe in an axe cover and holder on her back, she had red hair with a few green hairs on the tips of her hair and her eyes were green. The boy had green hair with some red hair on the tips of his hair and his eyes were red, the guy was wearing a white shirt with what looks to be a fur jacket over it, his shoes and pants were orange. He had a belt where on one side had a holster carrying a firearm and on the other side he had a knife holster which had a knife in it.

???:Oh hi there!  
???:Hey.  
Sammy grey:Hi Lucy! Hi Sorin!  
Samuel grey:Howdy?  
???:Oh he's awake and here.  
Samuel grey:Who are you guys?  
???:Oh that's right I have to introduce myself. My name is Lucy Evans, the ultimate firefighter.  
???:And my name is Sorin Evans the ultimate Hunter.  
Lucy Evans:Alright it's your turn!  
Samuel grey:I'm Samuel grey the ultimate farmer but I prefer ultimate cowboy.  
Sorin Evans:Wait so you and Sammy are related?  
Sammy grey:Yep he's my brother!  
Sorin Evans:Well it was nice meeting you Samuel.  
Lucy Evans:Yeah it was but perhaps we can become closer if you know what I mean.  
Sorin Evans:NO!  
Lucy Evans:You're no fun.  
Sammy grey:Well I got to introduce Samuel to everyone else so see ya later!  
Sorin Evans:Goodbye!  
Lucy Evans:Bye for now!

We continued running down the street with me trying to catch up to Sammy and on the way there I saw the gate I saw earlier. It is just a wooden gate with metal support going horizontal across it on the top and bottom of the gate. The next building we found was a big red, square building with white waves like patterns going across it. The sign said dining hall.

Samuel grey:Whoa!  
Sammy grey:What building is this?  
Samuel grey:It says dining hall.  
Sammy grey:Oh.

Inside the walls were a golden yellow with various white wave patterns going across the bottom of the wall. There was a giant rectangular table in the middle with 16 seats going around it. There was a door to the right of the entrance with a picture of a fork and knife on it. There was a girl near the table wearing a white jersey with the number 14 on the back with black shorts and white and black cleats. Her eyes were brown which matched her brown hair. She was rummaging through some cabinets before noticing us.

???:Oh hi!  
Sammy grey:Hey Caroline!  
Samuel grey:Howdy there.  
???:Who are you?  
Samuel grey:I'm Samuel grey the ultimate farmer though I prefer ultimate cowboy.  
???:Well I'm Caroline Hill, the ultimate soccer player nice to meet you.  
Samuel grey:Nice to meet you too.  
Caroline Hill:Well there's someone else here you need to meet.  
Samuel grey:Who?  
Caroline Hill:You need to meet kairo!  
Sammy grey:Let me guess he's in that room, which I'm assuming is a kitchen.  
Caroline hill:Couldn't be more correct.

The kitchen was a kitchen with all sorts of up to date equipment from a refrigerator to an ice cream maker. There was a guy standing in the kitchen. His hair was spiky in a yellowish blond like color. His eyes were blue, he was wearing a red to orange gradient jacket, your normal blue jeans, and just some normal shoes. He had a holster carrying a firearm on his hip. He noticed us as we walked into the room.

???:Hello.  
Samuel grey:Howdy.  
Sammy grey:Hey Kairo  
???:hey Sammy.  
Samuel grey:I'm Samuel grey the ultimate farmer but I prefer to be called the ultimate cowboy.  
???:I'm Kairo Phillips the ultimate bodyguard and as your classmate I will do my best to protect you.  
Samuel grey:Umm thank you?  
Kairo Phillips:You're welcome.  
Sammy grey:Hey Kairo I think he might be a bit intimidated.  
Kairo Phillips:Oh I'm sorry! Please I mean no harm to you.  
Samuel grey:it's fine you just look like you could throw a cow a mile away.  
Kairo Phillips:While I bet I could, I would never do that to a living organism that means no harm to me.  
Samuel grey:Alright then.  
Sammy grey:Alright that's two more down for you to meet Samuel so let's go meet more people!  
Samuel grey:Alright then. Bye kairo see you later.  
Sammy grey:Bye kairo!  
Kairo Phillips:Bye!

We started running to the next building and I saw the next building. The building was just a big gray square with a brown roof on it. It all looked very bland. The sign said storage room. And as we entered I saw a lot of shelves with various items and supplies on them and near the front was what looked like a weird machine. The machine was a half yellow, half brown slot machine with only one slot. In the room there was a girl wearing what seemed to be a sailor uniform with blue hair and eyes. She was holding a rifle on her back. She seemed to be looking at the various items across the shelves.

???:gotta make my intro interesting and fun.   
Samuel grey:What?  
???:What?  
Samuel grey:Howdy?  
???:Hey!  
Sammy grey:What's going on Allison?  
???:Oh I'm looking at all the items with kenzo's help.  
Sammy grey:Ooh where's kenzo?  
???:he's around here somewhere but my question is who's your friend with you?  
Samuel grey:I'm Samuel grey the ultimate farmer but I prefer ultimate cowboy.  
???:ahh more charm?  
Samuel grey:How'd you guess?  
???:I have my ways.  
Samuel grey:Well who are you?  
???:Oh I'm Allison hall the ultimate sailor.  
Samuel grey:Oh wait I think I heard of you before!  
Allison hall:Oh you have!?  
Samuel grey:Yeah you're the daughter of the former ultimate sailor.  
Allison hall:Yeah.  
Samuel grey:Well it was nice meeting you but I got to go meet everyone else.  
Allison hall:Well bye!  
Sammy grey:Bye!  
Samuel grey:See ya later!

Near the back of the storage room there was a guy wearing black pants, black shoes, grey shirt with a black jacket over it, black gloves, his hood was on and he had some sort of black mask covering his mouth. His eyes were red and I could barely see his brown hair under his hood. On his hip was a holster holding a firearm.

Samuel grey:Howdy?  
???:...  
Sammy grey:He doesn't talk much in fact I haven't heard him speak myself.  
Samuel grey:Oh okay?  
???:...  
Samuel grey:Well I'm Samuel grey the ultimate farmer but I prefer ultimate cowboy.  
???:...My name is Kenzo kuzuryu. I have the title of the ultimate Hitman. There's nothing else you need to know about me other than that.  
Sammy grey:Holy shit he talked!  
Samuel grey:Language! Wait has he not talked before?  
Sammy grey:Literally a minute ago I said I haven't heard him say a word so what do you think?  
Samuel grey:You don't have to be so sarcastic about it.  
Sammy grey:Whatever we have to go meet more people!  
Samuel grey:Oh right! Bye kenzo!  
Sammy grey:Bye kenzo.  
Kenzo kuzuryu:...

We continued walking down the road and I saw another gate along the way. The next building was a yellow building with some sort of white jagged pattern going across it. The sign outside said "Asher's lab".

Samuel grey:Hey Sammy who's Asher?  
Sammy grey:Asher is one of the guys here with everyone else.  
Samuel grey:Well this building is apparently Asher's lab.  
Sammy grey:Ahh so it is. Let's go in!  
Samuel grey:Okay?

As soon as I walked in I was greeted by the smell of chemicals. The room looked like some sort of science lab with a bunch of chemical sets and beakers. The far back wall was lined with containers that were locked with a padlock to keep chemicals in. The room overall just looked like a normal lab and the only thing that stood out was a guitar on the wall next to the containers. The guitar was green and looked like it was an electric guitar. There were two guys here one was wearing an orange jacket over a white shirt, with blue jeans and grey shoes. His hair was blonde and he was wearing orange goggles on his head but not over his multi color eyes. One of his eyes was yellow while the other was red. The other guy wore a white lab coat over a gray shirt, with blue jeans, white shoes, green goggles on his head, and safety gloves on his hands. His eyes were yellow and his hair was brown.

???:Hey check this out asher!  
???:What is it dakari?  
???:This cool ass guitar!  
???:Huh that is cool!  
Samuel grey:Umm hello?  
???:...  
???:...  
???:...Uhhhhhhhhhhh hi?  
???:Sammy who is this? Is this a new friend?  
Sammy grey: Dakari shut up.  
???:That was rude.  
Sammy grey:Just Introduce yourself before I do it for you.  
???:Well I'm Damian Dakari the Ultimate Pyrotechnic which means I like to blow shit up.(Orange jacket)  
Samuel grey: Language.  
???:I'm Asher Lee and I hold the title of ultimate chemist.(Lab coat)  
Samuel grey:I'm Samuel grey the ultimate farmer but I prefer ultimate cowboy.   
Damian Dakari:Well I prefer being called dakari instead of Damian so I guess we both have preferences.  
Samuel grey:Ok got it dakari.  
Damian dakari:Fun fact Sammy doesn't like me for some reason.  
Sammy grey:YOU ALMOST FUCKING KILLED ME!  
Samuel grey: Language Sammy.  
Damian dakari:And I said it was an accident.  
Sammy grey:NO IT WASN'T!  
Asher Lee:Can you guys not argue for 5 minutes!?  
Samuel grey:I agree with Asher. Both of you shut up.  
Sammy grey:Fine but I'm still right.  
Damian Dakari:You're just salty you're wrong.  
Sammy grey:I'm going to fucking kill you.  
Samuel grey: Language Sammy.  
Sammy grey:I DON'T GIVE A SHIT SAMUEL!  
Samuel grey: Language.  
Sammy grey:I'm not winning this am I?  
Samuel grey:Nope.  
Asher Lee:Hey don't you have other people to introduce Samuel too?  
Sammy grey:Oh yeah I kinda forgot about that.  
Damian Dakari:Of course you would forget that.  
Sammy grey:WHAT DOES THAT MEAN FUCKER!?  
Samuel grey:LANGUAGE SAMMY!  
Sammy grey:Ehatever me and Samuel gotta go anyways.  
Damian Dakari:Bye!   
Asher Lee:Goodbye.  
Sammy grey:Bye Asher.  
Samuel grey:See ya later.

We began running again with Sammy clearly ahead of me. Running towards the next area I see the third gate before looking at the next building. The building looked like it was some sort of rodeo and not really a building. It seemed to look like it's where bull riding takes place in front of people. When walking to the entrance I saw a sign that said "Sammy's lab" on it.

Samuel grey:Hey Sammy I think this is your lab.  
Sammy grey:What makes you say that?  
Samuel grey:The sign.  
Sammy grey:Huh. It does say that.  
Samuel grey:You're not going to get all excited and freak out?  
Sammy grey:Maybe when we get inside.  
Samuel grey:Alright.

When we got inside it looked like a rodeo ring where bull rides take place. There was tons of equipment for every single situation that could happen in a rodeo. There was a girl looking at all the equipment. She had blue hair, eyes, and a blue police uniform. She had a holster on her side carrying a firearm. Out of everyone here she looks to be the most qualified to have a firearm.

Sammy grey:Oh my god there's SO MUCH EQUIPMENT!  
Samuel grey:And there she goes.  
???:Shut up Sammy I'm trying to focus.  
Sammy grey:You shut up blueberry!  
???: Don't call me blueberry!  
Sammy grey:Okay fine Ms.Blueberry.  
???: ignoring that. Who's this guy?  
Sammy grey:This is my brother Samuel grey!  
Samuel grey:I can introduce myself Sammy.  
???: Alright then I'm Scarlett Foster and I am the best Police officer at my age and I am taking inventory of all the equipment here.  
Samuel grey:Well I'm the ultimate farmer but please call me the ultimate cowboy.  
Scarlett Foster:Alright then now if you excuse me I'm going back to taking inventory.  
Samuel grey:Got it.  
Sammy grey:Of course she's all professional. Bye blueberry!  
Scarlett Foster:STOP CALLING ME THAT!  
Samuel grey:Bye Scarlett.  
Scarlett Foster:Bye Samuel.

Walking away from Scarlett, me and Sammy walked around Sammy's lab until we stumbled upon a girl wearing a white dress, high heels, and a sunhat. She had a white purse with her. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were yellow.

Samuel grey:Um howdy?  
???:Oh hi!  
Samuel grey:I'm Samuel grey and I'm the ultimate farmer but I prefer if you called me the ultimate cowboy.  
???:Neat. I'm Grace Torres, the ultimate traveler and it's nice to meet you.  
Samuel grey:Nice to meet you too.  
Grace Torres:Hey why are you the ultimate farmer?  
Samuel grey:I have maintained and owned my own farm since I was ten. Why are you the ultimate traveler?  
Grace Torres:I traveled around the world. I've been to every country in the world and visited the majority of cities and towns in the world.  
Samuel grey:Huh that's really cool.  
Grace Torres:Thanks. Well what you did to get here is pretty cool too.  
Samuel grey:Umm thank you.  
Grace Torres:Well I'll see you later.  
Samuel grey:Bye.  
Samuel grey:...  
Sammy grey:...  
Samuel grey:...  
Sammy grey:Do you like her?  
Samuel grey:How do you expect me to respond to that?  
Sammy grey:Answer the question.  
Samuel grey:Who I like is my business plus why do you want to know?  
Sammy grey:Because you're my brother and I want to help my brother get a girlfriend.  
Samuel grey:This isn't the time for this Sammy.  
Sammy grey:...Are you sure?  
Samuel grey:YES I'M SURE.  
Sammy grey:Jeez you don't need to yell.  
Samuel grey:Yes I do because when I don't it doesn't get through your skull that this isn't the time for that.  
Sammy grey:Fine.

Leaving the rodeo area Sammy started running again and I had to run after her again. The next building was a big greenhouse with a sign outside saying "Rose's lab" and there were two people standing outside the front entrance of the place. One was a tall dude wearing a purple jacket over a teal shirt. He had blue jeans, black spikey hair, and purple eyes. The second one was a small girl who looked like she was…...I'm guessing 12. She wore a green dress over a white shirt. Her hair was this light brown, her eyes were green, and she had a rose crown on her head.

Sammy grey:Rose! Jaxtyn! I have my brother here!  
???:Oh hey Sammy.  
???:Your brother?  
Samuel grey:Hi.  
???:Hi!  
???:Hey!  
Samuel grey:My name is Samuel grey and I'm The ultimate farmer and I prefer to be called the ultimate cowboy.  
Sammy grey:Samuel these are my Best friends.  
Samuel grey:oh they are?  
???:Yep! I'm jaxtyn price and I am the ultimate drummer.  
???:And I'm Rose green the ultimate Gardener and youngest student to be accepted into dreams peak  
Samuel grey:Oh yeah I heard about you rose I heard that two students didn't want to go unless you came with them.  
Jaxtyn price:Oh that was me and Sammy  
Sammy grey:Yeah  
Samuel grey:Oh good on you guys for doing your best to stay with you friends anyway nice to meet you.  
Jaxtyn price:Nice to meet you too.  
Rose green:Yeah nice to meet you too  
Samuel grey:So why are you guys not inside?  
Jaxtyn price:There's a number lock on the door.  
Rose green:Yeah and we don't know the passcode.  
Sammy grey:Did you try guessing?  
Jaxtyn price:I've been trying.  
Samuel grey:Are you kidding me?  
Jaxtyn price:What?  
Samuel grey:Okay so let me get this straight you couldn't get inside because of a passcode so you started guessing?  
Jaxtyn and Rose:Yes.  
Samuel grey:Have you tried breaking in?  
Have you tried To find the password? Have you even tried finding another entrance?  
Jaxtyn price:Uhhhh.  
Rose green:No?  
Samuel grey:Really?  
Jaxtyn price:Sorry.  
Rose green:I'm sorry. You're not mad are you?  
Samuel grey:I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?  
Rose green: Because we messed up.  
Samuel grey:I was just telling you so you know what to do before guessing in the future.  
Jaxtyn price:Oh thanks mate.  
Rose green:Oh okay I'm sorry for thinking you would be mad.  
Samuel grey:Rose you don't need to apologise so much.  
Rose green:Oh okay.  
Sammy grey:Okay well Jaxtyn, Rose, me and Samuel got to go and check out the other areas and meet the last two people.  
Rose green:Okay Bye!  
Jaxtyn price:Bye!  
Sammy grey:See ya.  
Samuel grey:Bye.

Leaving the greenhouse Sammy started running again for like the 7th time and I had to chase after her again. The next building was just a big square made of metal with a metal door on it. There was nothing on the building that didn't make it look any less like a big metal block. Unlike the other buildings the sign didn't have any writing on it. Walking towards the building there was a guy there. He had green hair which matched his green pants, shoes, and jacket. His hair was covering one of his eyes and the one that wasn't covered was blue which matched this blue panel on his jacket that seemed to be electronic. His skin was this darker color than everyone else I have met. He was trying to get inside the building.

Samuel grey:Howdy?  
???:What do you want?  
Sammy grey:Lucas. Samuel needs to meet everyone here because he woke up later than everyone else.  
???:Ugh, fine. My name is Lucas Rodriguez and I'm the ultimate hacker and I don't like anyone here so fuck off.  
Samuel grey:Okay first language. Secondly I'm Samuel grey the ultimate farmer though I prefer to be called the Ultimate cowboy.  
Lucas Rodriguez:I don't care now, leave.

After Lucas shoved me and Sammy away, Sammy thought to start running again towards what looks to be a stage. I of course had to catch up with her and on the sign it said Announcement stage. The stage had a total of 16 panels on it and had no under area. Each panel had a number on it from 1 to 16. There was a girl there standing on the stage. It seems that this is the last person to meet. She had long blonde hair and red eyes. She was wearing a grey suit with a red tie and black dress shoes.

Samuel grey:Howdy.  
???:Another ultimate? Oh come on.  
Samuel grey:What?  
Sammy grey:She hates ultimates even though she is one.  
???:Shut up Sammy.  
Sammy grey:Fuck you.  
Samuel grey:Language Sammy.  
Sammy grey:The bitch deserves to be cussed out.  
Samuel grey:I don't care. Language.  
???:Are you guys going to sit here and bicker all day or just untill I kill myself out of boredom.  
Samuel grey:A little excessive but okay. I'm Samuel grey the ultimate farmer but I prefer ultimate cowboy.  
???:...my name is Willow Reyes and my talent is actually useful as I'm the ultimate lawyer you hillbilly.  
Samuel grey:Wow okay you sound so spoiled.  
Willow Reyes:No your just a gross sister fucking hillbilly.  
Samuel grey:Language.  
Willow Reyes:I don't have to listen to someone whose bloodline is a recycling symbol.  
Samuel grey:Can you stop with the hillbilly insults?  
Willow Reyes:No bitch I do what I want and I don't want to stop you Alabama incest retard.  
Samuel grey:That's offensive to so many people.  
Willow Reyes:Again I really don't care.  
Samuel grey:Okay I can already see Where this conversation is going.  
Willow Reyes:I'm leaving.

As soon as she said that she started walking towards the dining hall and away from us.

Samuel grey:Where is she going?  
Sammy grey:To the dining hall.  
Samuel grey:why?  
Sammy grey:Because when everyone is done investigating we're supposed to go to the dining hall to meet up.  
Samuel grey:Oh we should probably go there then shouldn't we?  
Sammy grey:Yep.

As we made our way over to the dining hall I looked around seeing a shadow figure on top of the wall before it ran off the wall. Thinking it was just my imagination I walked inside the dining hall seeing everyone else already there with most people sitting at the table but a few standing up. Willow was standing in the farthest corner away from everyone and kairo and Scarlett were standing talking.

Sammy grey:Hey guys! Me and Samuel are here!  
Willow Reyes:Oh hey looks like the hillbily's sister didn't forget.  
Sorin Evans:Hey Samuel and Sammy! Just ignore her.  
Kairo Phillips:Alright now that everyones here we can talk about what everyone found. Sorin how about you go first.  
Sorin Evans:Oh okay. Me and Lucy investigated next door and found a zoo with actual animals in it. The zoo was in good shape as everything in it was all nice and shiny.  
Kairo Phillips:Find anything interesting?  
Sorin Evans:Uhh no I don't think so it was just a normal zoo.  
Kairo Phillips:Alright then, Allison what did you find?  
Allison Hall:Oh shit I forgot the script.  
Kairo Phillips:What now?  
Samuel grey:Language.  
Allison Hall:Forget what I just said.  
Kairo Phillips:Umm okay?  
Allison Hall:Okay me and kenzo found a storage room holding literally everything. It was huge.  
Kairo Phillips:Anything interesting?  
Allison Hall:I found a thing called a "Monopad repair station".  
Kairo Phillips:What's a Monopad?  
Allison Hall:I don't know.  
Scarlett Foster:Moving on, Dakari and Asher, what did you guys find?  
Damian Dakari:We found this cool ass guitar!  
Samuel grey:Language.  
Asher Lee: Ignoring those two, we found a chemistry lab with a sign out front saying it was my lab.  
Scarlett Forster:That's interesting.  
Asher Lee:We Also found various glass cases with locks on them.  
Scarlett Foster:Could you find out what was in the lockers?  
Asher Lee:After looking through the glass of the cases I saw that the cases were filled with various poisons and dangerous chemicals.  
Scarlett Foster:Okay considering we don't know where we are that could be a problem as we most likely have been kidnapped.  
Kairo Phillips:Scarlett and Grace, what did you guys find?  
Scarlett Foster:I took inventory at the rodeo and it's apparently Sammy's lab. There was various bull riding equipment from the most basic to the most rare.  
Grace Torres:Uhhh I wasn't really paying attention. I did have a lovely talk with Samuel though.  
Scarlet Foster:Really Grace?  
Grace Torres:Uh yeah.  
Lucy Evans:Sounds Like her pussy is guiding her decisions and not her brain.  
Grace Torres:...

After Lucy said that Lucas burst out laughing and Grace turned bright red out of embarrassment.

Kairo Phillips:Moving on Jaxtyn and Rose, what did you guys find?  
Jaxtyn price:A locked Greenhouse.  
Rose green:There was a sign saying it was my lab!  
Sammy grey:They were also guessing codes outside.  
Scarlet Foster:So far we have a zoo, a storage room, Asher's lab, Sammy's lab, and Rose's lab. Anything else?  
Jaxtyn price:No sorry we couldn't get inside.  
Scarlett Foster:Alright then kairo and Caroline what did you guys find.  
Caroline hill:Well me and kairo searched this place and o found nothing but normal kitchen and dining stuff.  
Kairo Phillips:There is enough food to feed up to 16 people for about two weeks.  
Scarlett Foster:That's good what about you Lucas?  
Lucas Rodriguez:....I found nothing. The place I searched was empty.  
Scarlett Foster:Are you sure you found nothing?  
Lucas Rodriguez:Positive.  
Scarlett Foster:Okay what did you find Willow?  
Willow Reyes:I didn't search for anything.  
Scarlett Foster: Really?  
Willow Reyes:Yep because I refuse to be told what to do by someone.  
Scarlett Foster:We could be in a dangerous situation and you decide to just sit on your ass and do nothing to find out where we are, how we got here, and why we're here.  
Samuel grey:Language.  
Willow Reyes:Yeah because you all can do that.  
Scarlett Foster:.....I'm just going to pretend that you didn't say that.  
Kairo Phillips:Okay now that everyone is done sharing what they found we shou- *  
*CRASH BANG CRASH*


	2. Prologue part 2 the start of the killing game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy this part of my prologue.

Scarlett Foster:What the hell?  
Samuel grey: Language.  
Scarlett Foster: not the time Samuel.  
Kairo Phillips:We need to check what that noise was.

We all exited the dining room and saw 8 total people on the announcement stage. The one in front had what seemed to be exposed metal on his face. "Okay so they're robots" I thought to myself. His outfit was a two colored buttoned shirt and two colored pants with his left side being Yellow and his right being brown, his hair also followed the same color while spiking up to the right kinda like Kairo's. His left eye was purple while his right was red, most of the other bots followed the same outfit and eye color of h. The one behind him resembled a female human. Her entire right was pink while her left was purple, her hair was tied into pigtails and she was grabbing onto the first one's arm while blushing? Robots can blush? Moving on, the third one resembled another girl. This one's right was black while the left side was white with long hair and short bangs, she was standing there looking at the second one with a face of pure jealousy. The fourth one was a dude with spiky hair and his left and right were completely red while he was looking at us with a look of pure insanity. The fifth one was another girl with her left side was cyan while the right side was a dark blue, her hair was very similar to the third one's while she was also staring at the second one with similar jealousy to the third one. The last three had different outfits than the others. The sixth one was a guy and was wearing what seemed to be a button up hoodie with his hood on his head and a white and black mask covering his face. His left side was red with his mask being white and his right side was orange with his mask being black, he was talking to the seventh one who was a girl with a prison jumpsuit on with her prison number being 11037. Her hair was tied into braids and Unlike the other girls she wasn't swooning over the first one and was talking to the sixth one. The last one was a literal robot that was square shaped and had buttons and dials all over their body. Instead of legs the robot moved on a wheel, he was just sitting there looking forward at us. Until I learned their names I decided to call them by number.

1: Hello everybody.  
Scarlett Foster: Who the hell are you?  
Samuel grey: Language.  
Scarlett Foster: SHUT UP SAMUEL.  
Samuel grey: Okay Scarlett.  
1:.Can I please continue with my introduction?  
Allison hall: Sorry MonoUma your introduction isn't for another five minutes.  
MonoUma:.....  
Samuel grey:.....  
Scarlett Foster:.....  
Allison hall:.....  
MonoUma: How?  
Allison hall: Plot now get on with your introduction.  
MonoUma: Okay? I'm MonoUma. I am your new captor Your all going to stay here for the rest of your lives.  
Allison hall: Isn't it you're?  
MonoUma: What?  
Allison Hall: Nothing. Continue.  
MonoUma: As I was saying. You're all stuck here for the rest of your lives.  
Samuel grey: What?  
Scarlett Foster: You're joking right?  
Lucy Evans: Ha! Nice prank. Now seriously what are we here for?  
MonoUma: No this isn't a joke, this isn't a dream, and this isn't a prank. You're all stuck here for the rest of your lives. But there is one way out.  
Allison hall: Aren't you doing things wrong?  
MonoUma: What do you mean?  
Allison hall: Shouldn't your friends introduce themselves before you talk about the rules and shit?  
Samuel grey: Language.  
MonoUma: Huh. Good point. All right everyone introduce yourselves.  
2: Ooh! Ooh! Can I go first?  
MonoUma: Yes of course my dear.  
2: Yay! I'm MonoUirusu! I like to consider myself a nice person but get on my nerves and I will tear you limb from limb and while you're screaming for help I'll slowly start eating you alive.  
Kairo Phillips:...Jesus fucking Christ.  
Sorin Evans: That went from 0 to 100 real quick.  
MonoUma: Alright next person.  
5: I guess I'll go. I'm MonoMizu and I'm here to help keep you in check and follow all the rules.  
MonoUma: NEXT!  
8: Booting up……...Hello I am MonoCuchillo. I am a robot tasked with helping watch Every single thing you do.  
MonoUma: NEXT!  
4: I am MonoKira and I am tasked with punishment.  
Damian Dakari: What punishment?  
MonoKira:...Can I tell them?  
MonoUma: Not yet.  
MonoKira: Alright then Boss.  
MonoUma: Anyway, NEXT!  
3: I am MonoTama. I am tasked with helping with motives.  
Jaxtyn price: Motives?  
MonoTama: For mur-  
MonoUma: SHUT IT.  
MonoTama: Sorry.  
MonoUma: Good. Now, NEXT!  
6:.....  
Kenzo kuzuryu:.....  
6:.....  
Kenzo kuzuryu:.....  
6:......  
Kenzo kuzuryu:.....  
Allison hall: Yo edge Lords get on with the story!  
6: Fine. I'm MonoNise. I'm also tasked with helping with punishments.  
MonoUma: NEXT!  
7: I'm MonoHōritsu. I'm also tasked with punishments.  
Damian Dakari: What punishments?  
MonoUma: In a minute Damian.  
Damian Dakari: It's Dakari.  
MonoUma: Whatever Damian. Moving on, let me tell you how you can leave.  
Lucas Rodriguez: Please tell us so I can get out of here as soon as possible.  
MonoUma: It's easy all you have to do is kill one of your fellow classmates.  
Kairo: What?  
Lucy Evans: Ok this has gotta be a prank.  
Caroline hill: We have to kill!?  
Sorin Evans: I don't believe you.  
Scarlett Foster: If this situation is one hundred percent serious then this is illegal.  
Sammy grey:....  
Rose green:...  
Jaxtyn price:...  
Lucas Rodriguez:....  
Samuel grey: There's no way anyone would kill to escape   
Kenzo kuzuryu:Ehh this wouldn't be the worst reason I've killed.  
Lucy Evans: Silent but deadly talked!  
Willow Reyes: Kill? That's all we have to do? That's easy.  
MonoUma: Yep! The rules will explain everything!  
Allison hall: How do we find the rules then?  
MonoUma: Simple you check the rules on the Monopads!  
Scarlett Foster: Monopads?  
MonoUma: The Monopads are handheld devices used to do multiple things such as communication between students, take pictures, write stuff down, get info about certain things such as buildings and your classmates, check the rules, check who's dead, find where you are, find other students, search stuff up, you can play games on it, and there are many other apps you can get from the game store. These Monopads are precious and if you break them you will have to repair them at the Monopad repair station in the storage room.   
Damian Dakari: What's the punishment for breaking the rules?  
MonoUma: Third time you asked, third time you're not getting an answer.  
Damian Dakari: Alright you arsch mit ohren.  
MonoUma: Shut up you dumbass German.  
Damian Dakari: Fuck you!.  
MonoUma: Go fuck yourself.  
Damian Dakari: Asshole  
Samuel grey: Language both of you. Also dakari you're German?  
Damian Dakari: Yep.  
Sammy grey: Still doesn't make him any less of a bitch.  
Samuel grey: Language.  
Sammy grey:....  
MonoUma:....  
Allison hall: whatever let's move along to the next part!  
MonoUma: Oh yeah! Everyone must check the rules right now or I WILL SHOVE MY FIST UP YOUR ASS!

Not wanting to get a fist shoved up my butt I immediately turned on the Monopad. The Monopads home screen was similar to a phone with apps on it like Rules, notes, camera, an unnamed browser, messages, phone, settings, GPS, student info, game store, Monomachine app, photos, and a tracker app. The wallpaper was a picture of me with the number 1 in the upper left corner. I opened up the rules and immediately I was greeted with a list of rules.

Rule 1: Night time is from 10:00pm to 07:00am. Certain areas are off limits during Night time.  
Rule 2: you may only sleep in the student dorms.  
Rule 3: climbing or trying to climb the wall is off limits.  
Rule 4: Violence against any of the monobots is prohibited unless under certain circumstances.  
Rule 5: destruction of school property unless accidental is prohibited.  
Rule 6: if a student kills another student they will graduate unless they are discovered.  
Rule 7: if the innocent don't discover the guilty then all the innocent will be punished and the guilty will graduate.  
Rule 8: of the innocents discover the guilty then only the guilty will be punished and the innocent will continue with their normal school life   
Rule 9: An announcement will play after 3 or more students discover a body.  
Rule 10: the killing game will continue until there are four students remaining.  
Rule 11: After a body is discovered students are given 2 hours to investigate.  
Rule 12: after an investigation is over a class debate will take place at the announcement stage.  
Rule 13: Being absent from the class debate is prohibited unless they are unable too.  
Rule 14: every student has been assigned a number. That number is used to determine class debate positions, location, and other important things. Forgetting your number (Lucy I'm looking at you) is prohibited.  
Rule 15: if the innocent win a class debate they are rewarded with a new area being unlocked.  
Rule 16: Any rule may be added or removed at any moment for convenience.

Looking up from the monopad I saw everyone except for Lucy, Sammy, Jaxtyn, and Rose taking another minute to read the rules with Lucy struggling to read.

Kairo Phillips: You're not serious.  
Damian Dakari: Nah this is bullshit.  
Sorin Evans: I refuse to believe this.  
Scarlett Foster: If this is some kinda joke then it isn't funny.  
MonoUma: On the contrary. I'm one hundred percent serious.  
…..

Everyone went quiet. We were all reacting differently. Sammy had this look of seriousness on her face I've never seen on her face before. Lucas was angry. Sorin was standing in front of Lucy looking around at everybody as if he was trying to protect her. Lucy looked completely calm, still thinking it's a joke. Carolina was terrified looking at everyone with fear. Asher was standing next to dakari and grace with this combination of fear and disbelief on his face. Willow had this creepy smile on her face as if she was enjoying people panicking and scared. Rose was hiding between Sammy and jaxtyn.  
Allison had this blank look on his face as if she expected this. Dakari was even angrier than Lucas and Scarlett was completely serious. Grace was trying to hide it but it was clear as day that she was scared. Jaxtyn had a similar look as Sammy on his face. I couldn't make out what Kenzo's reaction was but Kairo had a similar look to Scarlett.

It was dead quiet…...

Lucy Evans: What does prohibited mean?  
Lucas Rodriguez: ...You're not serious are you?  
Lucy Evans: I'm one hundred percent serious.  
Lucas Rodriguez: In a situation like this you are taking it completely care free!?  
Lucy Evans: Don't bully me!  
Lucas Rodriguez: whatever dumbass.  
Sorin Evans: Lucas that wasn't very nice.  
Lucas Rodriguez: Shut it jungle boy.  
Sorin Evans: Jerk.  
Damian Dakari: I'm still confused on what the punishment is but I don't think anyone here would kill anyone to escape.  
Willow Reyes: Speak for yourself.  
Damian Dakari: You don't have the guts Willow.  
Willow Reyes: I've killed two hundred and sixteen people, I don't mind making it two hundred and seventeen.  
Damian Dakari: I highly doubt that.  
Willow Reyes: You've got balls Damian. Most people who know who I am are scared of me.  
MonoUma: Is this a bad time to say that this is all being recorded and shown to the entire world?  
Lucy Evans: So I can't masturbate?  
MonoUma: Not unless you want the world watching.  
Lucy Evans: Damnit.  
Scarlett Foster: Wait so there's a recording of Willow admitting to two hundred and sixteen murders? Hey Willow I've Finally got you!  
Willow Reyes:... Whatever. Everyone gets caught eventually.  
Damian Dakari: Wait so she wasn't lying!?  
Scarlett Foster: Yes. She's been accused of two hundred and sixteen murders and I've never been able to find enough evidence to put her in jail.  
Damian Dakari:…  
MonoUma: Stop ignoring me so I can explain the punishment in detail.  
Willow Reyes: What is it? A slap on the wrist?  
MonoUma: Break any of the rules and I will beat the shit out of you, fuck you in your ass, rip your head off, fuck the inside of your throat, and then I will light your corpse on fire after I cum down your throat just like I did with Sorin and Lucys parents.  
Sorin Evans:...  
Lucy Evans:....  
Sorin Evans: I'm sorry what did you fucking do to our parents!?  
Lucy Evans: Bullshit!

While Lucy and Sorin were still denying what MonoUma said, MonoUma pulled out the head of a man with black hair and the head of a woman with red hair and threw them at Sorin and Lucy. Both of them had a mixed look of shock, disbelief, terror, and sadness with everyone else including having a look of shock and disgust.

Sorin Evans:...  
Lucy Evans:....

Sorin and Lucy both Immediately stopped talking and we're frozen with shock. Lucy was terrified and sad while sorin was sad and angry and he charged at MonoUma before being immediately grabbed by his throat and thrown at the ground knocking him unconscious.

Lucy Evans: Sorin! 

Lucy immediately ran over to sorin and grabbed him. She looked like she was about to cry. Everyone else including myself were shocked with silence.

Willow Reyes: Damn! Those cuts on the head are clean! These guys are experts huh?  
Lucy Evans: Shut it Willow.  
Willow Reyes: That was rude.  
Samuel grey: Willow!  
Willow Reyes: What?  
Samuel grey: Lucy just saw both her parents head's and her brother get hurt! It's really not the time to give compliments to the murderers!  
Willow Reyes: Whatever. Are you done now? Can we leave?  
MonoUma: Ehhhhhhhh sure. I think I've done everything junko Normally does in her killing games and it's getting dark too soooooo go to your dorms. Bye!

The monobots disappeared and Willow and Lucas immediately left for the dorms and after a few minutes Kenzo asked Lucy if she needed help getting Sorin to his dorm with Lucy saying yes. Everyone else started walking towards the dorms with kenzo carrying Sorin. None of us had anything to say as none of us wanted to talk about what just happened. I don't know if it was because we were still in disbelief or we were just too scared to speak. As soon as we all went to our rooms a noise happened.

DING DONG DING DONG.  
MonoUma: It is now 10:00pm everyone please return to your dorms to sleep or better yet don't and kill one of your fellow students!

Samuel grey: So that's the announcement huh? Well before I go to bed I might as well check the student information.

Opening up my monopad and then the student info it showed sixteen pictures one of each student to scroll through. A number between 1 to 16 in the upper left corner of each picture. I clicked my picture and It brought up a list of info with my picture in the upper right corner.

1: Samuel Gray  
Height: 5'9"  
Chest: 32"  
DOB: June 12  
Likes: Farms and family  
Dislikes: Cities and betrayal  
Weight: 171 lbs  
Blood type: AB-  
Age: 18  
Talent: ultimate Farmer/Cowboy

Most of this info is correct but I didn't even know my blood type was AB-. I opened up the rest of the info next. 

2: Sammy Gray  
Height: 5'6"  
Chest: 37"  
DOB: July 21  
Likes: animals and guns  
Dislikes: crowds and embarrassment  
Weight: 159 lbs  
Blood type: AB+  
Age: 16  
Talent: ultimate Bullrider/Cowgirl

3: Lucas Rodriguez  
Height: 5'7"  
Chest: 31"  
DOB: December 25  
Likes: technology and code  
Dislikes: bullies and knifes  
Weight: 94 lbs  
Blood type: O+  
Age: 16  
Talent: ultimate hacker

4: Sorin Evans  
Height: 5'7"  
Chest: 31"  
DOB: March 5  
Likes: pets and activity  
Dislikes: heat and vegetables  
Weight: 127 lbs  
Blood type: A-  
Age: 18  
Talent: ultimate Hunter

5: Lucy Evans  
Height: 5'7"  
Chest: 37"  
DOB: may 5  
Likes: fire and family  
Dislikes: pain and swimming  
Weight: 116 lbs  
Blood type: B+  
Age:16  
Talent: Ultimate firefighter

6: Caroline Hill  
Height: 5'7"  
Chest: 38"  
DOB: August 14  
Likes: soccer and puzzles  
Dislikes: family and music  
Weight: 163 lbs  
Blood type: AB+  
Age: 16  
Talent: ultimate soccer player

7: Asher Lee  
Height: 5'4"  
Chest: 30"  
DOB: February 27  
Likes: science and music  
Dislikes: murder and guns  
Weight: 121 lbs  
Blood type: O-  
Age: 14  
Talent: ultimate chemist

8: Willow Reyes  
Height: 5'8"  
Chest: 37"  
DOB: January 1  
Likes: murder and court  
Dislikes: ultimates and family  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Blood type: A-  
Age: 17  
Talent: ultimate lawyer

9: Rose Green  
Height: 5'0"  
Chest: 30"  
DOB: April 6  
Likes: nature and music  
Dislikes: loneliness, puns, and the dark  
Weight: 84 lbs  
Blood type: AB-  
Age: 12  
Talent: ultimate Gardener

10: Allison Hill  
Height: 5'7"  
Chest: 34"  
DOB: June 4  
Likes: water and boats  
Dislikes: sadness and indoors  
Weight: 164 lbs  
Blood type: B-  
Age: 16  
Talent: ultimate sailor

11: Damian Dakari  
Height: 5'8"  
Chest: 31"  
DOB: July 4  
Likes: fireworks and explosives  
Dislikes: abuse and cruelty  
Weight: 154 lbs  
Blood type: A+  
Age: 16  
Talent: ultimate pyrotechnic

12: Scarlett Foster  
Height: 5'10"  
Chest: 36"  
DOB: October 18  
Likes: Justice and honesty  
Dislikes: crime and drugs  
Weight: 154 lbs  
Blood type: B+  
Age: 16  
Talent: ultimate police officer

13: Grace Torres  
Height: 5'6"  
Chest: 37"  
DOB: September 27  
Likes: architecture and people  
Dislikes: science and viruses  
Weight: 89 lbs  
Blood type: O+  
Age: 17  
Talent: ultimate traveler

14: Jaxtyn Price  
Height: 5'11"  
Chest: 34"  
DOB: September 5  
Likes: music and animals  
Dislikes: rain and schools  
Weight: 172 lbs  
Blood type: AB-  
Age: 16  
Talent: ultimate drummer

15: Kenzo Kuzuryu  
Height: 5'11"  
Chest: 34"  
DOB: December 2  
Likes: guns and puzzles  
Dislikes: tennis and milk  
Weight: 189 lbs  
Blood type: A+  
Age: 17  
Talent: ultimate hitman

16: Kairo Phillips  
Height: 6'0"  
Chest: 35"  
DOB: January 17  
Likes: exercise and technology  
Dislikes: being weak and construction sites  
Weight: 234 lbs  
Blood type: B-  
Age: 17  
Talent: ultimate bodyguard

Some of this information I already knew but I didn't know a lot of it and it was interesting to find out. After I finished reading all the information I took my hat off, put it on the dresser, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this so hopefully you enjoyed reading this.


	3. Chapter 1 part 1 - daily life part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is the first part of the daily life for chapter 1. Hope you enjoy reading this.

DING DONG DING DONG.   
Good morning!!! It is now 7am! Breakfast is being served in the dining hall.

I woke up in my room after hearing the announcement I got out of my bed to take a shower and get dressed. After all that I left my room to go check to see if Sorin was all right. I knocked on his door and Lucy answered a few minutes afterwards.

Lucy Evans:Oh hey Samuel what do you need?  
Samuel Grey:I came to see if Sorin was all right.  
Lucy Evans:Oh he…...h-hasn't woken up yet and I'm worried.  
Samuel Grey:....Can I see?  
Lucy Evans:....

She took a moment to think before saying anything and I really couldn't blame her after what happened yesterday. Her parents head's were thrown at her, her brother was hurt, and to top it off she and her brother were now stuck in a killing game with 14 strangers so I couldn't blame her if she didn't trust me.

Lucy Evans:.....Alright you can come in.  
Samuel Grey:...

I walked inside behind her and to my surprise I saw kenzo in the room standing up against the wall trying to stay awake. Sorin was on the bed out cold with bandages on his head from landing head first into the ground. When I walked in kenzo looked at me and then back at the ground.

Lucy Evans:Hey kenzo.  
Kenzo kuzuryu:....hey Lucy.  
Lucy Evans:I-Is he alright?  
Kenzo kuzuryu:Though I'm not an expert he should wake up sometime today as his injuries aren't that serious, luckily he didn't break anything he only got knocked out and some cuts probably from hitting the ground hard. The cuts did cause some bleeding which I stopped immediately. So yes he's alright.

Lucy looked relieved and so happy that her brother would be fine while Kenzo yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Samuel Grey:Hey Kenzo did you get any sleep last night?  
Kenzo Kuzuryu:....No I stayed up all night checking Sorins injuries which is really fucking hard considering there's not any equipment here and I'm not a professional. Now if you Excuse me I'm going to go get coffee and breakfast.  
Samuel Grey:Language.

Kenzo proceeded to walk past me and Lucy out the door. Looking around the room it had a nice cabin feeling to it. The dresser, bathroom door, and bed were made out of dark wood while the walls were painted like a Forest. So just like my room it centered around his talent. Looking over at Lucy she was sitting on the bed next to Sorin waiting for him to wake up.

Samuel Grey:Hey Lucy I'm going to go to breakfast. Want me to bring you and Sorin back something?  
Lucy Evans:I would appreciate that.  
Samuel Grey:Okay I'll be back then.

Leaving Sorins room I made my way to the dining hall. When I entered I saw everyone besides Lucy, Sorin, and Lucas there. I knew why Lucy and Sorin weren't here but why isn't Lucas here? It struck me as odd because even Willow showed up. Checking the time it was 8:12 am. Most people were halfway done with breakfast and the other half were already eating it would seem that I was late. I got myself some food and sat down. My seat was between Grace and Sammy and across from Kairo, Kenzo, and Scarlett. Not many people were talking as most of us probably couldn't Forget seeing two heads being thrown in front of everyone and seeing Sorin get hurt not to mention we were told yesterday that we're now in a killing game and can't leave unless we kill someone and get away with it. Looking around I saw that Allison, Willow, Kenzo, Dakari, and Grace were not that shaken up by it and continuing like normal. Asher, Rose, Sammy, Jaxtyn, Kairo, and Scarlett weren't talking that much and mostly still shocked over the situation we're in. Caroline was scared, looking at everyone paranoid and scared. Looking back at Jaxtyn I saw that he was struggling to stay awake, seems like he didn't get much sleep last night. The monobots came in a few minutes later with MonoUma ordering the others to put some machine they were Carrying in the corner. Everyone stopped what they were doing and got up to check it out.

MonoUma:Greetings again students.  
Scarlett Foster:What is this?  
MonoUma:Oh this? This is the Monomachine!

The machine seemed to be a claw machine with the prizes being little half colored orbs. Every orb was half white and half of another color, there were sixteen unique colors. A light yellow, a dark yellow, a dark green, a light green, a light red, a light gray, normal yellow, a dark red, a very light green, a navy blue, a Orange, a light blue, a pure white, a purple, a black, and another shade of orange. While I was looking in the machine MonoUma threw a bag at me filled with something made of metal.

MonoUma:You can win prizes from the Monomachine! All you have to do is put a coin in and it will grab one of the orbs at random! In the bag I just gave Samuel are monocoins! There's a total of 800 in the bag!   
Samuel Grey:You didn't have to throw it at me.  
MonoUma:Yes I didn't have to but I wanted to..

Opening the bag up I saw it was filled with a bunch of gold coins like MonoUma said. I thought that since there's 800 in the bag each of us should get 50. I grabbed the bag and put it on the table as the monobots left.

Scarlett Foster:So what are we doing with those?  
Samuel Grey:Well the logical thing to do with them is to split them evenly between everyone and since there's 800 Everyone should get 50.  
Kairo Phillips:So we have to separate all of them? Sounds like a bitch.  
Samuel Grey:Language, also I'll take care of it. It'll be done by noon.  
Scarlett Foster:Anyways is everyone done eating?

After Scarlett asked her question Everyone either nodded or said yes.

Scarlett Foster:Well whenever lunch comes around I need to talk with everyone.  
Willow Reyes:And why should we do that?  
Scarlett Foster:Because it's important to the situation we're in.  
Willow Reyes:And why can't you tell us this now?  
Scarlett Foster:Because I need everyone here, Samuel needs to sort out the monocoins, and I still need to talk to someone before I talk to everyone else.  
Willow Reyes:...Fine.

After that conversation I proceeded to grab the bag of monocoins, grab some food for Lucy and Sorin, and leave to give Sorin and Lucy some food. After a bit I made it to the rooms and threw the coins on my bed and knocked on Sorin's door and waited for Lucy to answer.

Lucy Evans:Oh hey Samuel.  
Samuel Grey:Hey I brought food. Has sorin woken up yet?  
Lucy Evans:...no.  
Samuel Grey:Maybe he'll wake up in a little bit then.  
Lucy Evans:I hope so.

I walked back into Sorin's room and saw sorin sleeping on the bed like last time. Lucy walked past me and sat back on the bed while I gave her some food and put the rest on the desk.

Lucy Evans:So did anything happen at Breakfast?  
Samuel Grey:Scarlett said she needed to talk to everyone after lunch.  
Lucy Evans:... Hopefully sorin will be awake by then.  
Samuel Grey:Considering what Kenzo said he should.  
Lucy Evans: Anything else?  
Samuel Grey:The monobots put some sort of machine in the dining hall and gave us some sort of currency to use on it.  
Lucy Evans:But me and Sorin weren't there.  
Samuel Grey:He gave me a bag to separate between the 16 students. There's enough for each of us to get 50.  
Lucy Evans:...that's a lot.  
Samuel Grey:I took a look at the machine and it cost 1 coin to use it.  
Lucy Evans:So what's the machine like?  
Samuel Grey:It's like a claw machine.  
Lucy Evans:oh.  
Samuel Grey:Yea-

Before I could finish what I was saying Sorin started to move a bit and we both looked at him. He began to move and he started to open his eyes. He sat up and looked up at us confused.

Sorin Evans:Lucy? Samuel? 

Lucy immediately hugged him and he winced in pain out of reflex and she stopped Hugging him.

Lucy Evans:Oh shit sorry.  
Samuel Grey:Language.  
Sorin Evans:It's fine Lucy.  
Lucy Evans:I'm so happy you're awake.  
Sorin Evans:What happened?  
Samuel Grey:MonoUma knocked you out.  
Sorin Evans:Oh yeah it's all coming back to me. Speaking of coming back to me, my head hurts like I got smacked in the back of the head by a lady named Elane with a metal shoe that weighs 23.726 pounds.  
Samuel Grey:That was...oddly specific.  
Sorin Evans:When Lucy's your sister you get into some oddly specific circumstances.  
Lucy Evans:How do you even remember that?  
Sorin Evans:I have no idea.  
Samuel Grey: Anyways, I brought you some food and I'm going to go sort out the coins, Lucy explain everything to Sorin.  
Lucy Evans:Okay bye!

I proceeded to walk out of Sorins room and go back to my room. In my room I sat down on the bed and dragged over the dresser and started to separate the monocoins.


	4. chapter 1 part 2 - Daily life Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pushing this off for a while mainly do to my pure laziness but I finally got around to finishing this part.

[Scarlett Fosters Pov]

After leaving the diner I made sure to stop dakari so I could talk to him after making sure we were alone.

Damian Dakari:So what did you need miss Scarlett?  
Scarlett Foster:I wanted to talk to you about your parents.

As soon as I mentioned his parents his smile disappeared. He had this mixed look of sadness and anger on his face.

Damian Dakari:....  
Scarlett Foster:Asher and grace should know.  
Damian Dakari:.....They don't need to know though.  
Scarlett Foster:They're your best friends, they need to know.  
Damian Dakari:.....No they don't.  
Scarlett Foster:It's your decision to tell them but they should know.  
Damian Dakari:I don't care. They don't have to know. They don't have to worry about me. I've already gotten over it anyway.

Before I could say anything else he walked away. After what just happened I decided to check the time, 10:38am, 1 and a half hours until the meeting so I decided to wait for everyone in the dining hall. 

MonoUma: Alright 12:00 lunch is being served and if you don't come and get food you get nothing so get your lazy asses up and come eat because I diy make all this god damn food for none of you to eat!

After hearing the announcement one by one they started to come in for lunch. The order was Kenzo, Kairo, Samuel, Allison, Caroline, Sammy, Jaxtyn, Rose, Asher, Dakari, Grace, Sorin, Lucy, and last but not least Willow. Everyone got some food, sat down, and began to eat their food. Samuel and Kairo were right next to me with Dakari, Willow, and Sorin across from me. Everyone was talking mostly towards Sorin saying something along the lines of "Glad you're okay." or "How are you feeling?". I decided to wait for everyone to finish eating before explaining what I'm going to do every morning and night while having this weird feeling in the back of my mind, This feeling telling me that something is wrong and that something isn't right. I dismissed this feeling as nothing as paranoia but I had it in the back of my mind for the rest of the time I was eating. After everyone finished I decided to speak up.

Scarlett Foster:Can I please have everyone's attention? As you guys all know I wanted to talk to you guys after lunch.  
Samuel Grey:Oh yeah you did didn't you?  
Scarlett Foster:As I was saying I have two things to say. One I have an idea to help stop any murders that could potentially happen.  
Kairo Phillips:What's your idea?  
Scarlett Foster:I will do a premises search every morning and night.  
Willow Reyes:But couldn't you take advantage of that so you could murder someone?  
Scarlett Foster:That's the second thing, I need someone to do it with me to also help prevent me from using that to my advantage.  
Kairo Phillips: I'll do it with you, after all I am a bodyguard.  
Scarlett Foster:Thank you Kairo.  
Lucy Evans: Is that all?  
Scarlett Foster:Ye-

I stopped what I was saying. I just realized something.

Scarlett Foster:Where's Lucas?


	5. Chapter 1 part 3 - daily life part 3/Freetime part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not writing a chapter summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the few people who have been reading my story because I haven't been updating my story. But I got motivated by the fact my story recently hit 69 hits.

[Samuel Grey's pov]

*Bang!*

As soon as Scarlett asked her question a loud bang came from the trashcan in the corner as if someone just hit their head on the metal bin followed by someone's voice.

???:Ow! Fuck me!  
Sorin Evans:No thanks.  
Scarlett Foster:Not the time Sorin.

After Scarlett said that the lid on the trash can popped off and MonoUma came out of it.

MonoUma:Hello students! I see you're all worried about Lucas but I can assure you he's perfectly fine.  
Damian Dakari:Damn that was a really trash entrance.  
Rose green:Did you just?  
Lucy Evans:Where is he then?  
MonoUma:In my office.  
Kairo Phillips:Why?  
MonoUma:He broke a rule.  
Damian Dakari:Wait! Does that mean he's going to die!?  
MonoUma:No. But if he does it again he will.  
Rose green:Why are you here? You wouldn't have come here if you didn't have a reason and I don't think you would come here to just tell us Lucas is fine.  
MonoUma:I came here to make sure Samuel here gives everyone the monocoins,Can't have him just keeping them all for himself can we?  
Willow Reyes:If it's so important then why didn't you sort them out yourself and pass them out.  
MonoUma:I didn't want to.  
Willow Reyes:.....I'm not surprised.  
Asher Lee:Why were you in the trash can?  
Sammy Grey:It's because he's trash!  
MonoUma:Says the whore.  
Sammy Grey:Fuck you!  
MonoUma:Of course the whore says that.  
Samuel Grey:Both of you shut up. Also language.  
MonoUma:Nah I'm good. Anyway Samuel pass out the coins.  
Samuel Grey:Fine.

I got up and handed everyone a bag filled with 50 coins before sitting back down at the table.

MonoUma:Thank you Samuel.  
Samuel Grey:You're welcome?  
Lucy Evans:When will Lucas get back from your "Office"?  
MonoUma:In a "few" minutes.  
Scarlett Foster: How long, exactly?  
MonoUma:Fine. 34 minutes.  
Lucy Evans:That's more than a few minutes!  
Willow Reyes:Surprised you knew that Lucy.  
Lucy Evans:Hey! I'm not that dumb.  
Willow Reyes:Keep telling yourself that.  
MonoUma:Anyway there's going to be a special announcement tomorrow.  
Scarlett Foster:Why tomorrow?  
MonoUma:Simple. Sometime today, if I calculated correctly, something else important is going to happen and I don't want two important things to happen in one day.  
Samuel Grey:Keeping things vague I see.  
MonoUma:Yep! Don't wanna ruin the surprise! Anyway I must leave for now. See you later!

After saying that he proceeded to walk over to the trash can, open it, and jump inside it. Afterwards everyone finished eating and other than Jaxtyn and Rose everyone left the dining hall. Jaxtyn was sleeping at the table before Rose woke him up and they left. Standing there I decided to go over to the machine and use my monocoins and see what I could get. After putting in a coin the claw machine started moving and picked up one of the prize balls and put it in the pickup area. Opening the prize ball inside it was a prize with a tag on it that had a number.

36.[Lion plush]

After seeing what I got I decided to use more of my coins on the machine and get more prizes.

75.[Inappropriate magazines]  
57.[Case files]  
67.[Chemistry book]  
72.[Drumsticks]  
50.[Puzzle book]  
9.[Tool kit]  
43.[Animal pictures]  
11.[Bull horn headband]  
52.[Knife]  
17.[Fireworks]  
62.[Hard drive]  
27.[Travel brochures]  
61.[Farm book]  
21.[Soccer ball]

Most of the stuff I got I didn't really like or cared about. Some of the stuff could be useful and some people here might like some of these. Anyway it would seem I have some free time to do whatever I want to before that important Event happens. 

[Freetime Start!] 

Leaving the dining hall I decided to go to the zoo and look at the animals. At the zoo I found Sorin looking at the lion at the enclosure.

Samuel Grey:Hey sorin!  
Sorin Evans:Oh hey Samuel.  
Samuel Grey:What are you doing?  
Sorin Evans:I'm looking at the lion.

"Spend time with sorin?"  
["Yes"]  
"No"

Me and Sorin spent some time together looking at the lion. Me and Sorin grew a little closer today.

"Give sorin a present?"  
["Yes"]  
"No"

Give Sorin:[Lion plush].

Sorin Evans:For me? I don't know what to say. Thank you Samuel.  
Samuel Grey:No problem Sorin.  
Sorin Evans:I love Lions, they're my favorite animal.  
Samuel Grey:They are cool animals aren't they?  
Sorin Evans:They're magnificent. I think they're amazing!   
Samuel Grey:Is that why you wear that lion fur and skin jacket?  
Sorin Evans:Huh? Oh no I wear this jacket because a lion was the first animal I ever killed.  
Samuel Grey:How did you accomplish that?  
Sorin Evans:Me and Lucy were exploring an old hunters cabin around a mountain when a lion attacked us. The lion pounced on me and Lucy put her axe in him. The lion put his attention on Lucy and that's when I attacked it by stabbing him in the back with a hunters knife I found in the cabin and then I shot it through the eye with a gun I also found in the cabin. If   
Samuel Grey:Were you guys okay?  
Sorin Evans:No. I almost got my arm bit off and Lucy almost lost a leg. I managed to drag me and Lucy to our house and our part called an ambulance. When I got out of the hospital I found the lion and dragged it back to be skinned and for the meat to be eaten.  
Samuel Grey:How'd you know how to do that?  
Sorin Evans:I didn't. My dad helped me.  
Samuel Grey:Is that how you became the ultimate hunter then?  
Sorin Evans:Well it started my love of hunting animals so you could say it's the reason why I'm here. Anyway I'm gonna go, see ya!  
Samuel Grey:Bye!

After Sorin left I decided to go for a walk and think about possible ways to get out of here. After about ten minutes I found Lucy laying on the ground looking up at the sky.

Samuel Grey:What are you doing?  
Lucy Evans:......Thinking.

"Spend time with Lucy?"  
["Yes"]  
"No"

Me and Lucy spent some time together looking at the sky. Me and Lucy grew a little closer today.

"Give Lucy a present?"  
["Yes"]  
"No"

Give Lucy:[Inappropriate magazines]

Lucy Evans:Damn Samuel you know me too well already.  
Samuel Grey:You're a pervert and I don't need or like these so I figured you would like them. Also language.  
Lucy Evans:Well you'd be correct. Thanks.  
Samuel Grey:Hey Lucy.  
Lucy Evans:Yeah?  
Samuel Grey:Why do you and Sorin have a little bit of hair that's different color?  
Lucy Evans:Oh! Me and Sorin decided to dye a little bit of our hair to match the others hair color. Sorin talked me into it saying something like "It'll be fun plus it will make us more like "real" siblings.   
Samuel Grey:Wait what do you mean "Real" siblings?  
Lucy Evans:Oh yeah. Guess we haven't told you yet. Me and Sorin are step siblings.   
Samuel Grey:What!?  
Lucy Evans:Yeah I know. Sorin's and my dad married my mom. So we're still related just half related.  
Samuel Grey:Oh okay. But aren't you like only 2 years apart?  
Lucy Evans:Yeah. I'd rather not talk about it anymore.  
Samuel Grey:Okay then.  
Lucy Evans:I'm just gonna go actually. Bye Samuel.  
Samuel Grey:Bye Lucy!

DING DONG DING DONG.  
Hello Asshats! Would you please all make your way to the announcement stage!

Great. It's time for that thing MonoUma kept vague earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 1 part 4 - daily life and free time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I'm planning on making a schedule for releasing parts so they come out more consistently. The reason it's been two months (Holy shit) is because lately I've been having problems with motivation so I decided to take a break off of it because I know if I force myself I wouldn't enjoy writing this. I made some changes to my fanfic style. I'm no longer going to write last names since it isn't necessary and it slows down my progress a lot. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and if you have any questions, criticism, predictions, or anything of that sort please feel free to tell me them.

Walking over to the announcement stage I saw the right monobots all there with MonoUma in front looking at MonoMizu angrily and MonoUirusu was hugging his arm clearly upset about something, crying into his arm. MonoKira was holding a guy with a bag over his head and his hands were tightly bound by what seemed to be some type of rope. MonoTama was holding a bat wrapped in barbed wire looking at MonoUirusu, MonoMizu was looking at MonoUirusu looking like she wanted to kill her, MonoCuchillo was just standing there looking at the sky perfectly still, and MonoNise was standing there with MonoHōritsu standing next to him sleeping on his shoulder. Looking around I saw that Scarlett, Kairo, Kenzo, Lucy, Sorin, Dakari, Asher, and Grace were already there looking at the Monobots. After a few minutes Willow, Caroline, Sammy, And Allison arrived and after a few minutes later Jaxtyn and Rose showed up.

MonoUma:Hello Students! Me, my friends, and MonoMizu are here to announce some stuff!

As soon as he said that MonoMizu looked a bit upset. "Guess she did something that pissed him off" I thought to myself. After a bit of silence MonoUma proceeded to snap his fingers and MonoKira took off the guys hood and threw him at us. The man was Lucas and he was hurt. He had blood coming out of his mouth and he had a black eye.

Lucy: Lucas! What did you do to him!?

MonoUma: Oh I don't know I may or may not have beat his ass!

Samuel: Language!

MonoUma: Shut up Samuel!

Samuel: Nah I'm good.

MonoUma: Anyway I decided something! I'm giving out that important announcement that was tomorrow, today!

Allison: You're only doing that since skeletonlord5600 is a lazy bastard and doesn't want to write another day of this.

Sammy: What?

Allison: Nothing.

MonoUma: Anyway, first announcement!

MonoUma then stomped his foot on the stage and a device came out of the ground in front of the stairs. The device was a big prize wheel with our pixel arts as the prizes. The wheel had two colors, yellow and purple. The people who were yellow were me, Lucy, Sorin, Caroline, Asher, Allison, Scarlett, and Kairo while the other eight were purple. Behind the wheel was a big stone block that was attached to the wheel and on top of that stone block there was a timer with the numbers 73:00:00. 

Scarlett: What is this?

Kairo: the hell is that!?

Kenzo:...

Sammy: how the fuck did you do that!?

Samuel: Language!

Sammy: Not the time Samuel!

MonoUma: Calm down my students! This is what I like to call the Monobots pat and pended MURDER WHEEL!

Sorin: Murder what now?

MonoUma: MURDER WHEEL!

Caroline: W-what is that for?

MonoUma: Oh why thank you for asking Caroline. The murder wheel is here to motivate you guys to kill each other!

Grace: WHAT!?

Willow: How does it work?

Dakari: Why? Are you "Dying" to know?

Rose: Fuck off Dakari!

Dakari: That was funny and you know it!

Samuel: Language rose.

Rose: Sorry Samuel.

MonoUma: Moving on, Let me explain how this works. Every Seventy three hours this wheel will spin two times and whoever it lands on……..GETS EXECUTED!

Everyone was in shock. After a few minutes everyone started talking at the same time.

Scarlett: The fuck!? Kairo: Like hell I'll let you do that! Willow: Things just got interesting! Asher: I should've expected something like this. Dakari: That's brutal! Rose: What the fuck is wrong with you!? Jaxtyn: This is bullshit! Sammy: Why 73 hours specifically? Lucas: Great! That'll cause even more paranoia in the group. Perfect! Sorin: Are you fuckin kidding me!? Lucy: we're not playing along with your games MonoUma! Allison: Man I can't wait for my role in this chapter. Caroline: What!?

MonoUmas voice stopped the chaos and confusion.

MonoUma: EVERYONE CALM DOWN! Your school lives will continue as Normal until seventy three hours have passed. 

Sammy: That doesn't change anything! Two of us are still going to die in 73 hours! You also didn't answer my question!

MonoUma: what question?

Sammy: Why 73 hours specifically?

MonoUma: oh. 73 is my favorite number.

Sammy:...Weird ass.

Samuel: Language Sammy.

Sammy: Whatever.

MonoUma: Anyway it's time for the second announcement! They should be here around…..now!

As soon as he said that 8 loud crashes were heard. Behind me there were more monobots. The one in the front had long black hair, black eyes, pale skin, a white t-shirt with a black tie, black pants, and black shoes. The one in front seemed to be a girl. The one behind her had long red and black hair, bullhorns, and the normal monobot uniform just black and red. The next one had short green and orange hair with the same colored uniform as his hair. The one after him had long red and blue hair and uniform. The blue and red one looked to be a girl. The next one seemed to have short pink and green hair with the same color uniform. This one was also a girl. The one after her was a purple and blue one with his hair in the shape of a spike. He had the normal uniform and was a guy. The next one had green and yellow hair with a mostly red and blue uniform but at the shoulders it was green and yellow. On his back was a sword in a black scabbard and he seemed to be a guy. The last one of the eight had olive green and light grey colors with an olive green and blue shield on the back of his olive green and light grey uniform. Unlike the other monobots he was the only one who was dark skinned. I decided unlike last time I decided to go by colors.

No color: MONOUMA!

MonoUma: Yes monoKumo?

MonoKumo: We are here to stop you!

MonoUma: Bitch please. You can't do shit!

MonoKumo: Yes we can!

Alison: Introduce yourselves!

MonoKumo:...fine I'm MonoKumo.

Blue and red: I'm MonoHi.

Black and red: MonoBuru is my name.

Orange and green: The names MonoRaion.

Pink and Green: I'm MonoHana.

Purple and Blue: I am MonoDoramu.

Yellow, Green, Blue, and red:....

Lucy: Another edgelord. That makes three.

Yellow, Green, Blue, and red: Shut up. I'm MonoKen.

Lucy: Alright Uno boy.

MonoKen: Fuck you.

Lucy: I mean, if you wanna.

MonoKen:....Why are we saving these asshats again?

MonoKumo: Because it's what's right.

MonoKen: Fine but can we leave the firefighter?

Lucy: Hey!

Olive and Grey: Be quiet! My title is MonoGādo.

MonoUma: Cool you done with this introduction shit?

Alison: Yes.

MonoUma: Okay good. Moving on. Where were we?

MonoKumo: We're going to stop you!

MonoUma: Oh right. This stupid shit. If you don't stop right now with this I'm going to kill the black guy!

MonoKen: What!? Why me!?

MonoUma: Because the black guy always dies first!

MonoKen: That's racist!

MonoUma: I DON'T CARE!

As soon as he finished his sentence he pulled out an olive green and light grey button. As soon as he pushes the button MonoKen blew up into pieces with debris going everywhere with a sharp shard almost hitting Rose in the head but Jaxtyn quickly put his arm in the way causing the shard to go into his arm.

MonoKumo: NO!

MonoUma: What? Did I not just say if you don't stop I would kill the black guy?

MonoKumo: He had a name!

MonoUma: Oh what the fuck ever. He's dead now and all he will be remembered as is another black guy who died first!

Lucas: Wait wouldn't he have spares like you?

MonoUma: Oh you misunderstood what I did. I didn't just destroy that one. I destroyed all of his spares and everyone else's spares excluding my own.

Kairo: Ok what the fuck is wrong with you!?

MonoUma: Probably a lot.

Scarlett: Well he's putting us in a game we're we are forced to either kill each other or stay here, He killed Sorin and lucy's parents, raped their bodies somehow, burned and decapitated them, threw them at us, and then went on a rant about how this is what he would do to us if we broke the rules. So a lot.

MonoUma:....Why do you just have this on hand?

Scarlett: I'm tracking all your crimes. 

MonoUma: Okay? Anyway moving on, you're all dismissed. Go back to doing whatever you were doing.

After everyone left the announcement stage I decided to go towards the diner in which I found Scarlett.

Samuel: Hey Scarlett.

Scarlett: Good evening Samuel.

Spend time with Scarlett?  
["Yes"]  
"No"

Me and Scarlett spent some time together talking in the dining hall.

Give Scarlett a present?  
["Yes"]  
"No"

Give Scarlett case files.

Scarlett:...These files…. thank you Samuel.

Samuel: You're welcome Scarlett.

Scarlett: No you don't understand. These files have a picture of my two cousins in them.

Scarlett pulled out a photo of a younger her with a boy and a girl. The boy was wearing a white shirt and black pants while the girl was wearing a pirates outfit. In the photo Scarlett was wearing a blue shirt and had white jacket over that.

Samuel: Well they look like very nice people.

Scarlett: Yeah they were very nice people. Anyway I'm going to go. Bye Samuel.

Samuel: Bye Scarlett.

Leaving the dining hall I walked to Asher's ultimate lab. In Asher's lab I saw Asher messing with the guitar.

Samuel: What are doing there Asher?

Asher: Tuning a guitar.

Hang out with Asher?  
["Yes"]  
"No"

I spent some time listening to Asher play the guitar.

Give Asher a present?  
["Yes"]  
"No"

Give Asher Chemistry book.

Asher: Thanks Samuel, your gift is appropriated.

Samuel: Hey Asher mind if I ask a question?

Asher: Ask away.

Samuel: When did you and Dakari meet?

Asher: I met him five years ago when I was 9. It was probably on the second worst day of my life and I wasn't doing well. I was burying myself in a chemistry set when this boy came up to me. It was the boys first day here and he looked at me and saw that I was down so he decided to try and make me feel better. There was something about him that just made me open up to him. I told him everything that happened and why it sucked so much and he was kind and caring. He told me he would be my best friend and never leave me. 

Samuel: Why was it such a bad day?

Asher:...I don't wanna talk about it. Maybe a different day.

Samuel: Okay. I'm going to go. See ya later Asher.

Asher: I will see you later Samuel.

Walking outside I noticed that it was dark. An announcement for dinner went off and I made my way to the dining hall. Entering the dining hall I sat down ate my food and left to go to my room. Entering my room and laying on the bed until I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 1 part 5 Free time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I didn't realize I would be posting Again so soon. Gotta love those random ass motivation boosts in the middle of the night right? If you have any criticism, questions, or theory's please feel free to say them. Hope you enjoy!

Looking around I saw nothing. Everything around me was just empty. It wasn't quite dark, it was as if there wasn't anything at all. After a minute everything went red and a minute later I was in a school. Walking around the school I noticed there were dead bodies in certain places. The first body was of a girl with blue hair. She had a knife in her chest and was in a bathroom. The second one was another girl but smaller. She was tied up in a position between two exercising things. There was blood coming from her head as if she died of blunt trauma. On the wall behind her there were japanese words written in blood. The next two bodies I found were of a fat guy and a slim guy. They both looked to have also died of blunt trauma. They were in some sort of crafting room. The next body was a big girl in a chair with blood coming out her mouth and head. She was in some sort of game room. The last body was in a garden and looked to be blown up or burned. After I found the last body everything started flashing red and I was back to the empty abyss. 

Ding dong ding dong  
MonoUma: Good morning asshats. Breakfast is ready in the dining hall.

Getting up and looking around I was in my room. Getting up I noticed that there was a counter in my room above my door. On the counter it "read 55 hours 01 minutes 23 seconds" and was counting down every second. After getting ready I left my room and went to the dining hall. Entering the dining hall I noticed Lucy, Sorin, Scarlett, kairo, Willow, Lucas, and kenzo were the only ones there.

Samuel: Howdy y'all.

Scarlett: Hey Samuel.

Samuel: Lucas showed up this time. That's surprising.

Lucas: Yeah. I didn't want to be here but Lucy and Sorin wouldn't shut up.

Samuel: Okay then. 

After getting my food I sat down near Scarlett and Kairo. After a little bit Sammy and Jaxtyn came in with Rose getting a piggyback ride from jaxtyn. A few minutes later Asher, Grace, Dakari, Allison, and Caroline came in. Everyone sat down and started eating and eventually everyone left. After a while I decided to go hang out with someone. After walking around for a while I found Jaxtyn sitting on the steps of the announcement stage looking at the clock. 

Samuel: Hey Jaxtyn.

Jaxtyn: Oh hey Samuel.

Spend time with Jaxtyn?  
["Yes"]  
"No"

Me and Jaxtyn spent some time talking together.

Give Jaxtyn a present?  
["Yes"]  
"No"

Give Jaxtyn drumsticks.

Jaxtyn: Oh hey thanks Samuel. My old pair just broke.

Samuel: You're welcome. Hey Jaxtyn.

Jaxtyn: Yeah?

Samuel: Can I ask you a question?

Jaxtyn: Sure.

Samuel: How did you get your talent?

Jaxtyn: Oh. Well there was a talent show and I decided to play the drums in it. It was in like three months and I've been practicing for a while. I played so well that the academy scouted me to be the ultimate drummer. 

Samuel: Cool.

Jaxtyn: if you want I could play for you if I'm able to find the correct equipment.

Samuel: I would like that.

Jaxtyn: Okay well I'm going to go hang out with Rose.

Samuel: Okay see ya later.

Jaxtyn: bye.

Walking away from jaxtyn I decided to go to the storage to see if there's anything that peaks my interest. Getting inside the storage I saw kenzo looking for something.

Samuel: Hey kenzo.

Kenzo:......

Spend time with kenzo?  
["Yes"]  
"No"

I spent some time with Kenzo searching the storage.

Give Kenzo a present?  
["Yes"]  
"No"

Give Kenzo puzzle book.

Kenzo:...You expect me to say thank you for this useless book?

Samuel: But it says that you like puzzles!

Kenzo: Don't believe anything that pad says about me…..but I will be keeping this.

Samuel: Hey Kenzo I have a question.

Kenzo:.....what?

Samuel: Do you have any family?

Kenzo:...None of your fuckin business.

Samuel: Okay then. Why did you only talk to me when we first met?

Kenzo:....I needed someone to tell everyone who I was and it's too much effort to talk to everyone.

Samuel: But why me?

Kenzo:....To many questions.

Samuel: Okay?

Kenzo then proceeded to walk away and leave the storage. 

Ding dong ding dong. Hello meatbags. Your afternoon ration is served at the dining hall. Please drag your useless bodies of flesh over and consume your afternoon energy.

Samuel: That's weird. Why did MonoCuchillo do the lunch announcement?

Making my way over to the dining hall I saw someone run behind a building. I couldn't get a good look at them so I walked over to where they ran off to and saw blood all over the wall. Before I could react all I felt was a large amount of pain on the back of my head. Stumbling over to the wall I fell against it and blacked out.


	8. I'm rewriting my fanfic.

Okay you read the title of this chapter. I'm rewriting this fanfic since I'm not really happy with it and not only that but I want to change some things in my story such as the killing order, how some of the characters act a bit or their backstories, some of the locations, the murders, and maybe some motives. Anyway I'm sorry if you liked this fanfic but I'm definitely redoing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you'll check out the rewrite.

**Author's Note:**

> Note this is my first time writing something so please don't be to harsh but I think I'll love making this story.


End file.
